Obon
by ShadowKat-Shidobukatsu
Summary: Once a year, for three days, the dead may walk among the living in Japan. YxYY Oneshot Warning! character death


A/N-**PLEASE READ!! **First off, I'd just like to say that this is the first time I've written for this fandom in YEARS. Next, some explinations are in order.  
Obon Frestival is the festival of the dead in Japan. It takes place in August, and lasts three days.  
A Mukaebi is a fire that is lit outside the home in some regions of Japan, to lead dead relatives home.  
Family shrines are a common practice in Japan, whereas the family shows respect for dead family members by having them in their home.  
The fruits mentioned were actually indigenous in Ancient Egypt (Researchgood)  
I also heavily based this in the japanese version of YGO, hence all the japanese words, and customs.

Translations:  
(1)Jii-chan: Grandpa  
(2)Hai: Yes  
(3)Otousan: Father  
(4)Okaasan: Mother  
(5)Anno...: Umm...  
(6)Yami: Darkness  
(7)Aibou: Partner  
(8)Kohl: A type of eyeliner used in Ancient Egypt  
(9)Hikari: Light  
(10)Mou hitori no boku: The other me  
(11)Gomen-nasai: I'm very sorry  
(12)Koibito: Lover/boyfriend  
(13)Koi: Love  
(14)Aishiteru: I love you  
(15)Ojisan: Uncle

oOoOoOo

"Oi, Jii-chan(1)! Do you want me to light the mukaebi out front now?"

Yuugi stood near the front door to the Mutou family shop, which was currently closed for the Obon Festival.

"Ah, hai(2), Yuugi-chan! Make sure it's visable! And away from the house this time!" Sugoroku Mutou's voice came from farther inside the Mutou's home.

"Hai, Jii-chan!" Yuugi called, taking a pack of long matches from his pocket as he went outside.

Yuugi chuckled quietly as he closed the door behind him. Last year, during Obon he had set the mukaebi too close to the house, and the shop sign that sat on the ground near the door caught fire. This year Yuugi made sure to build a small nook for the fire, so the flames couldn't jump to anything.

Carefully lighting the smaller twigs and paper at the base of the small bundle he had made, he stood back and watched the tiny flame grow larger.

"There!" Yuugi stuffed the box of matches back into his pocket, "Now our ancestors should have no problem finding the house," Yuugi then snorted, shaking his head. As much as he enjoyed Obon, he still couldn't believe people thought their ancestors visited them every year. He knew that people who had passed on stayed that way. He knew all too well.

"Jii-chan! It's done! And this time I made sure to keep the flame away from the house!" Yuugi called as he re-entered the house, putting the box of matches away in the kitchen.

"Good, Yuugi-chan! Dinner's ready now, too. Do you want to set up the offering to your otousan(3) after dinner?" Sugoroku asked quietly, as Yuugi's mother walked into the kitchen as well.

"Hai. If okaasan(4) doesn't mind?" Yuugi asked, turning to his mother, who looked a little sad, but well enough.

"Of course not, Yuugi. I'm sure your otousan would like that, very much."

Yuugi nodded, and the small family sat down for dinner.

oOoOoOo

"Anno(5)…Jii-chan?" Yuugi had just finished setting the offering out for his father.

"Hai, Yuugi-kun?" Sugoroku looked up from the paper he was reading.

"Do you think…if I set out something for A-Atem…do you think he'd know?" Yuugi asked, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt.

Sugoroku smiled at his grandson fondly. "I think he would, Yuugi-chan. I think he'd like it very much."

Yuugi nodded vigorously before bolting upstairs to his room.

oOoOoOo

Yuugi reached out, fixing the tiny flowers set upon the picture frame for what felt like the hundredth time, but smiled in spite of it.

He had made a small shrine to his now gone other half. He figured, since the Obon Festival was for the dead, he should offer something for his yami(6). He had set a small black picture frame with a picture of Atem (Well, himself, but Atem had control over his body) atop a small box with pieces of black card on either side, which he had drapped with a sheer piece of red fabric. Onto the picture frame he wrapped crimson ribbon around the corners, and placed dark pink sakura blossoms and tiny purple Japanese iris blossoms around the base.

He stared at the small shrine for a long moment, then realized that if his mother saw it she would probably think he was depressed, or insane. He sighed, fixing one of the blossoms again.

"Oh well, if she does, I'll just have to deal with it when the time comes," he said with a half shrug, before placing two peaches, a few figs and a tiny bowl of almonds in front of the shrine. "There. I know you won't come see me, Atem, but at least know you are being thought of."

oOoOoOo

That night Yuugi found himself unable to sleep, constantly tossing and turning in his bed. He abruptly sat up, his hair mussed, and eyes tired.

"Whyyyyy can't I sleeeep," Yuugi whinned loudly.

"Perhaps because your anxious about something?"

Yuugi jumped, looking around his darkened room wildly for the source of the voice.

"Wh-who's there?!" He said, pressing himself into the wall near the head of his bed so he could see his entire room.

"You don't recognize my voice? Well, perhaps my appearance will help."

Yuugi gasped, dropping the blanket he hadn't noticed he had been clinging to.

"No, no! It can't be you…You left…"

"Aibou(7)…" the Pharaoh said quietly, walking towards Yuugi's bed, "I am here. You invited me, remember?"

"Eh?" Yuugi asked dumbly, still too shell-shocked by his other half's sudden appearance to come up with anything half-intelligent.

"You lit that fire outside your house. What do you call it?…A mukaebi? Yes. You lit it outside your home to guide the spirits of your loved ones. You also set out a very lovely offering. Thank you for remembering some of my favorite fruits, by the way."

Yuugi gapped like a fish at the Pharaoh.

"But, I thought you couldn't come back, no matter what? You passed through the gate, and everything! The tomb collapsed, and-" Atem cut off Yuugi's ramblings with a raised hand.

"Aibou. The Obon Festival is the one time in Japan when the deceased may come back to visit their loved ones. I may only stay for the festival, then I must return to the afterlife," Atem then chuckled, "I hadn't any idea about this festival until I felt this odd sensation pulling at me. When I asked about it, someone informed me that I was being called back. Apparently when you lit the mukaebi and set me an offering you called me back. I can stay for the 3 days of the festival. Aibou? Yuugi, why are you crying?"

Yuugi blinked. He hadn't realized he had been crying. "I…I guess I'm just so happy to see you again, mou hitori no-…Atem. I missed you," Yuugi said, smiling sadly up at his other half.

"And I you, Aibou. I'm so glad you decided to call me back," Atem said quietly, sitting on the edge of Yuugi's bed.

Yuugi nodded, "As am I, although I didn't realize it when I set everything up," he chuckled quietly.

oOoOoOo

The next day proved to be more than a little interesting for Yuugi. Mostly trying to explain the shrine in his room to his mother who had been cleaning the house and came across it. That, while trying to ignore Atem's jubilant laugher at Yuugi's expense.

Yuugi sighed, flopping onto his bed after successfully getting his mother to believe that the shrine was for a school project, and getting his grandfather to take his mother out to calm her down.

"Ahhh, Aibou, that was far too funny," Atem said, wiping a tear from his kohl(8) decorated eye.

"M'glad you thought so," Yuugi mumbled into his mattress.

"I did," Atem said happily, sitting beside his hikari(9).

Yuugi rolled over to give the Pharaoh a half-hearted glare. Atem grinned, chuckles threatening to rumble up from his stomach.

Yuugi sat up, and noticed part of the offering that had been sitting in front of Atem's shrine was missing.

"Did okaasan move the fruit?" Yuugi asked his other half, turning his head, but not looking away from the shrine.

"No. Why?"

"Part of the fruit I set out is missing," Yuugi said getting up.

"Oh, I ate it. I thought that was the point?"

Yuugi whirled around to stare at Atem with wide eyes.

"Y-you ATE it?!"

"Was I not supposed to?" Atem asked worriedly, "I'm really sorry, Aibou, but I got hungry last night, and-"

"You got HUNGRY?!" Yuugi took a step towards Atem, his eyes looking like dinner plates.

Atem sat back nervously, "Aibou…why are you staring at me like that?"

"Atem! You ate food! You got hungry! You're a SPIRIT! How could you EAT?!" Yuugi sat heavily on his bed, still staring at Atem, disbelief written across his face.

"W-well," Atem stammered uncharacteristically, moving slightly away from his crazed looking hikari, "I suppose that because of the festival I can touch and feel things, apparently eat…"

Yuugi shifted closer to Atem, lifting a hand, looking unsure of something. "Can…can you feel me?" Yuugi then slowly, almost nervously extended his hand towards Atem.

Atem furrowed his brow, and slowly raised his own hand, carefully twining his now solid-feeling fingers with Yuugi's.

Yuugi stared at their hands for a long moment. "But, how?"

Atem shrugged, "Why is it only you can see me? Why can only you hear me?" Atem paused for a moment, also staring at their entwined hands, "Perhaps because you were the one that made a shrine for me, and made an offering to call me back here. Perhaps…perhaps because during Obon spirits get a chance to be with the ones they love for a few days out of the year."

Yuugi dragged his eyes away from their hands to Atem's face. "You keep saying loved ones, but Atem…you are not my relative."

"I also said ones they love, Aibou. Loved ones aren't just relatives." Atem's eyes stayed downcast from Yuugi's own.

"Are you…are you saying that you love me, Atem?" Yuugi asked in nearly a whisper, tears threatening to leak from his eyes.

"Is that alright, Aibou?" Atem asked, his voice sounding unsure.

Yuugi couldn't believe his ears. Atem was confessing to him. The mighty Pharaoh Atem was confessing to HIM. Yuugi couldn't find words to express the emotions now rampaging through his gut.

"I understand. You need time to think about this," and with that said, Atem gently removed his hand from Yuugi's and stood. "I will return tonight, Yuugi, to hear your decision."

When Yuugi looked up to say something he found his room empty.

oOoOoOo

"Do I love him?"

Yuugi had been asking himself the same question repeatedly for the last few hours, only pausing in his pondering to eat when he was called down for supper, and to place new offerings in his otousan's shrine.

Yuugi looked up from his position on his bed at the shrine he had made for Atem, and noticed he hadn't yet replaced any of the offerings the Pharaoh had eaten. Quietly he stood, padded down to the kitchen, and returned with some grapes and dried dates. He carefully placed them with the single peach that was left, and the bowl of almonds. He then stood back and admired the small shrine for a long moment.

"Do I love him?" he muttered to himself in contemplation, then turned, and sat on his bed again.

It was true that whenever Atem had given him that playful smirk, or congratulated him on a job well done, or complimented him in any way his stomach would clench and he would get an odd fluttering sensation in his chest. He also knew that when his other half was upset or angry Yuugi wanted nothing more than to sooth the ancient spirit and make him happy.

"But is that love?" he quietly muttered into his knees.

"Yuugi?"

Yuugi jumped slightly as he was shaken from his revere. He turned to see Atem standing awkwardly in the center of his room.

"Have you made a decision yet, Aibou?" Atem asked quietly, clasping his hands behind his back, a habit he had obviously picked up from Yuugi.

Yuugi stared at him for a long moment. "No."

Atem flinched, looking wounded and sad. "I understand, Yuugi," He tilted his head down so his face was hidden by his golden bangs, "After all, I am dead, and you are not. Things would never have-"

"I meant I hadn't made a decision yet, Atem," Yuugi said fondly to his other half as he stood from his bed, "I didn't mean I was rejecting you."

Atem looked up at Yuugi, tears obviously threatening to spill from crimson orbs.

"I don't know if I love you or not, mou hitori no boku(10)," Yuugi said with a small smile, reaching up to brush away Atem's unshed tears, "But I do know that I care for you deeply, and with all my soul. I just don't know if that's love."

Atem reached up to grasp Yuugi's hand gently. "For me, love is wanting nothing more then to see you happy, and be with you. I knew I loved you when I wanted to be with no one else, and protect you, and care for you like no one else could." Atem said squeezing Yuugi's hand.

Yuugi turned his hand to grasp Atem's back. "Then I suppose I love you, my Pharaoh."

Atem smiled at Yuugi, tears now cascading down his face, but now tears of joy rather than sadness. Yuugi's amethyst orbs also shed tears of happiness for their now requited love.

oOoOoOo

The next morning Yuugi rolled over to be startled completely awake by a pair of crimson eyes staring at him.

"AHHHHHHHH!"

There was a loud thump as Yuugi jumped back into his wall. He groaned, sitting up, rubbing his now sore back.

"Gomen-nasai(11), Aibou! I didn't mean to scare you!" Atem said worriedly, reaching out and gently running a hand across Yuugi's shoulder blades.

"Yes, well, you did a grand job of that one," Yuugi said with a groan, moving back up to his pillow and flopping face-first into it. Atem continued to gently rub Yuugi's back.

Yuugi then turned his head so he could see the Pharaoh. "Why were you staring at me anyway? And so close?"

Atem grinned sheepishly, a blush creeping across his face. Yuugi thought the expression was very un-Atem-like.

"I'm sorry, Aibou. You are just so cute when you sleep…"

Yuugi snorted, hiding his face in his pillow again.

There was a short silence, and Atem removed his hand from Yuugi's back.

"Today is my last day."

Yuugi's eyes shot open at the realization, and he quickly sat up, and faced his other half.

"Already?"

Atem nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so, Aibou. I would've been here a day longer, but you didn't call for me until the end of the first day of Obon. I'm afraid the festival will be over tonight."

Yuugi nodded slowly. Atem reached out a hand, and gently caressed Yuugi's cheek. Yuugi leaned into the touch and closed his eyes.

"I'm going to miss you, Koibito(12)," Yuugi said, tears springing to his eyes, "We've only just gotten together. And you're leaving me again…"

Atem sighed, running his thumb under Yuugi's closed eyes to brush away unshed tears.

"And I you, koi(13). I wish nothing more then to stay, but I can't."

"I know, Atem. I just wish our time hadn't gone so quickly," Yuugi said quietly, opening his eyes to stare into his Pharaoh's crimson orbs.

"As do I, Aibou. As do I…" Atem pulled Yuugi into a tight embrace.

oOoOoOo

The two had spent the remainder of the day together, not even parting when Yuugi had to eat, or spend time with his family. Atem followed him like a shadow, much like he had done when he was still bound to Yuugi by the millennium puzzle.

Finally, night arrived, and Yuugi was seated at the head of his bed, Atem at the foot.

"You'll have to leave soon," Yuugi stated, more as a bitter comment than a statement.

"Yes," Atem muttered, playing with an almond from the bowl he had been eating from.

"Atem, I-" Yuugi blushed furiously when Atem looked up at him; sucking the almond he had been playing with into his mouth.

"What is it, Koibito?" Atem asked, setting his almonds on the desk set near Yuugi's bed.

"Well, I…" Yuugi swallowed, unsure of himself, "Since I won't be able to see you for a year, I was just wondering if…" Yuugi fiddled with the blanket on his bed, not looking up at Atem, "Since you'll be leaving soon…"

Atem cocked an eyebrow, "Yes, Aibou?"

"Will…" Yuugi's face was fire engine red, his resolve nearly gone, "Will you sleep with me?!" he finally blurted, smacking himself in the forehead after it had left his mouth.

Atem was taken aback, staring wide-eyed at his hikari. "Um…Are you sure, Yuugi?"

Yuugi nodded vigorously. "Yes," He said determinedly, but not raising his gaze from the blanket.

Atem crept quietly up the bed to sit directly in front of Yuugi. "If we do that, what will happen?"

Yuugi looked up at Atem with wide eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Will we be lovers? Or will you replace me with another? I know I am dead, so I cannot be selfish, as you have needs that need to be filled much more than once a year, but I would still like to know…"

Yuugi sat for a moment, then leaned forward and gave Atem a chaste kiss. He pulled away after a moment, leaning his forehead against Atem's own, staring into his eyes.

"I could never love another, my Pharaoh. You are my one and only. There never would, or ever could be another in my life, so long as I know I could see you, even just once a year."

Atem smiled lovingly at Yuugi, giving him a quick kiss before intertwining their hands together. "I love you more than the earth and the sun, beloved."

Yuugi blushed fiercely. "I love you more than life itself…"

Atem grinned, "So, shall we become lovers, binding ourselves to one another?" he asked in a hushed voice.

Yuugi nodded, and Atem pulled Yuugi down onto the mattress, pressing his lips to Yuugi's. Yuugi parted his lips, allowing Atem's tongue to explore his mouth.

Yuugi reached up, tangling his hands in Atem's hair as he deepened the kiss further, his tongue battling Atem's for dominance. Atem shifted, straddling Yuugi's waist as he leaned over his hikari.

Finally the need for air arose, and the two parted their lips, still attached by a string of saliva.

"Yuugi…"

"Hmmm?" Yuugi hummed dazedly.

"Ana ohebak, rohi, nuur'inayya…" Atem murmured huskily, moving to suckle on Yuugi's neck.

Yuugi gasped, his hands moving to clutch at Atem's shoulders.

"Wh-what does that mean, koibito?" Yuugi moaned out, more than a little distracted by Atem's tongue drawing a line from his ear down his jaw.

Atem hummed, pressing several butterfly kisses to Yuugi's face, "I love you, my soul, light of my eyes…"

Yuugi blushed fiercely. He then brought his hands to hold either side of Atem's face so he could look at him.

"Really?"

Atem smiled lovingly at his aibou. "Of course, habiibi…"

"H-habiibi?" Yuugi tilted his head to the side, and Atem had to chuckle at how cute Yuugi could inadvertently be.

"It means 'my love'."

Yuugi smiled up at Atem, and brought him back down for a passionate kiss.

oOo(If you wish to read the extracted smex scene, please go to shidobukatsu. livejournal. com/7000. html#cutid1 and don't forget to remove the spaces! yay)oOo

"Aishiteru(14)," Yuugi said with a tired smile.

"Ana ohebak," Atem replied, before carefully pulling out of Yuugi, and moving to cuddle the smaller boy.

A long moment passed before either spoke.

"You'll be gone when I wake up, won't you?" Yuugi asked quietly.

Atem took a moment to respond, hugging Yuugi closer. "I'm afraid so, Aibou…"

Yuugi nodded, and clung to Atem, knowing he wouldn't be able to do so again for a year.

oOoOoOo

Years passed, and with each Yuugi found himself becoming increasingly anxious for Obon. Although, by his twenty-fifth birthday he had decided that even seeing his love once a year was simply not enough to release his pent up emotions and loneliness.

So, he adopted a little girl at the urging of nearly all of his friends.

"Aibou-"

"Shh! You'll wake Aiko…" Yuugi whispered, pulling a small pink blanket over the tiny frame that lay in the bed before the two lovers.

"She can't hear me, Aibou." Atem said defiantly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Yuugi shrugged, and crept out of the little girls' room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Atem heaved a sigh and followed after Yuugi as the amethyst-eyed man went into his own room.

"So, what possessed you to adopt?" Atem asked quietly, flopping into a chair in Yuugi's room.

Yuugi paused, stopping mid-motion as he took off his shirt. "Well…" he finished removing his shirt, and tossed it into a laundry hamper across the room, "I have to admit, koi, I get lonely. I needed someone to lavish my feelings on while you weren't here, and what better way than to give a child a better life than the one they had before?" Yuugi pulled on his pyjamas, "Besides, don't you think I make a good father?" Yuugi grinned at Atem, who flushed, and frowned slightly.

"Of course I do, habiibi. I just never thought of you with a child before, is all…" Atem shifted, looking more than a bit bashful.

Yuugi chuckled, and crawled into bed. "She's going to be six soon, you know."

Atem got up from the chair, and moved across the room to crawl into bed with Yuugi. "Is she, now?"

"Yes. Her birthday is next week. I wish you could be here for it. It'll be her first birthday with me. I want to make it extra special."

Atem pulled Yuugi into a tight embrace, burying his face in Yuugi's hair. "I'm sure she'll love anything you decide to do."

Yuugi smiled, snuggling into Atem, and promptly fell asleep.

oOoOoOo

On the year of Yuugi's thirtieth birthday Atem found Yuugi to be acting more than a little odd.

"Habiibi? What's the matter?" Atem cooed, wrapping his arms around Yuugi's hunched form on the bed.

"A-atem…" Yuugi looked up at Atem with tired eyes. His eyes now held years of worry and wisdom from childcare. His hair also now hung more loosely around his face, not keeping its sharp angles, his golden bangs beginning to fade with age.

He slowly reached out a hand, and caressed Atem's cheek, who leaned into the touch.

"What is it, koi? Why are you so upset?"

Atem hadn't changed. He still looked the same as the day Yuugi first discovered he could bring Atem back to earth for three days a year. His crimson eyes still held the fires of youth, despite the fact that the youth was long dead.

Yuugi sighed heavily, and let his hand drop.

"It's nothing, koibito. Really," he smiled at Atem, eyes shining with unshed tears, "Tonight isn't about me. It's about us. Please…"

Atem nodded, giving Yuugi a sad smile as the two lay back on Yuugi's bed.

oOoOoOo

"Please…I know you're there. Somewhere. Otousan…Otousan isn't doing well. I know you can't really do anything, but, please…I think he needs you now."

Atem stood in the room, more than a little bewildered. It was the middle of winter, from what he could see from out the window to his right. Nowhere near Obon. That, and he was in a hospital room.

"What's going on?" he muttered to himself, then noticed the young woman praying in front of some sort of family shrine.

He moved quietly across the room, and knelt next to the woman. She was in her late thirties, tears rolling down her cheeks. He then turned to see that she was praying in front of the same shrine Yuugi had used to call for him on Obon for years.

"What in the world?" Atem was now more than a little confused.

"Please, I know you probably don't know me, but Otousan spoke of you so often…He said you died thousands of years ago, but I know better. I know how you two shared a bond when he was young. My Ojisan(15), Jounouchi…he told me. So please. I beg of you, come to him now, in his time of need. The doctors say he wont survive, but if you were here…perhaps his passing won't be so bad…" The woman then broke down into sobs, and Atem stood.

Now he understood. The woman must have been Aiko, Yuugi's adoptive daughter. She had to be, to have his shrine, and call Jou her uncle.

"But, that means…" he looked to the bed across the room. There was no movement, a heart monitor made quiet beeping sounds, and an IV line lead to the bed.

Atem moved across the room to see a man who appeared to be in his early sixties, but still seemed to hold some of his youth. His spiked hair was limp, a dull silver colour, and his face held a few wrinkles around his eyes and mouth. He also looked pale. Far too pale to be anywhere near healthy.

"Oh, Yuugi…" Atem whispered, tears now cascading down his face.

Time flows differently in the afterlife, Atem had realized ages ago. Years on earth could feel like nothing but minutes to someone in the afterlife. So, seeing Yuugi as he was now, it must have been at least 30 years since he had last called Atem back to him.

"Is this why you cried the last time I saw you, habiibi?" Atem choked out, laying a hand gently over Yuugi's own, "Because you were getting older? Or because you knew you were sick? Oh, koi, how I wish you would've let me know…let me be there for you! WE were supposed to share our pain! We were supposed to-!" Atem wiped at his eyes, smearing the kohl that lined them, "You weren't supposed to hide away from me down here, and suffer alone." He heard a choked sob from behind him, and he sighed, "But you weren't alone, were you? Did you outgrow me, little one?"

"Of course not, koibito…"

Atem whipped around to see Yuugi standing before him, looking as he did when he was still only seventeen.

"But, you-" Atem turned his attention to the heart monitors that were hooked up to Yuugi only to find they had flat lined while he had been talking.

"I died, koi…" Yuugi said quietly.

They both stopped when Aiko let out a shrill cry when she saw that Yuugi was no longer with her, and decided it was best to leave this place.

"Why didn't you call for me, habiibi? Why did you let yourself suffer alone?" Atem questioned, the hurt he felt leaking into his voice, making it sound strained.

"But I wasn't alone…" Yuugi muttered, holding Atem's hand as the two slowly walked down the street away from the hospital.

"I know, you had Aiko. But, Yuugi, koi," he stopped, and tugged Yuugi to a stop as well, "You are my Aibou. We are supposed to be able to share everything. Why couldn't you share this with me?"

Yuugi smiled sadly. "You would have come to me, even when I looked old, my hair turned gray, my skin covered in wrinkles?"

Atem nodded, angry tears threatening to fall, "Of course I would! Love is not conditional, Yuugi!" he grabbed Yuugi's other hand, and brought them up to his lips, and kissed them gently, "I will love you until heaven falls to earth. No matter what you look like. No matter what happens."

Yuugi smiled up at Atem, tears dripping off his chin to fall on their entwined hands.

"I'm sorry, koibito. I'm so sorry," Yuugi muttered, throwing his arms around Atem, and burying his face into Atem's shirt.

Atem rubbed slow, comforting circles around Yuugi's back. "It's alright, little one…It's alright…" he then gently pulled Yuugi away from him, holding his shoulders, "Shall we go then, habiibi? I'm sure there are people who wish to see you very much in the afterlife."

Yuugi gave a small nod, and Atem took his hand, leading him into what Yuugi could only be described as the brightest, most warm and welcoming light he had ever seen.

oOoOoOo

Ahh, forgive my Arabic, if it's horribly wrong.  
Anyway, it took me over a week to write this, and I still don't like the end...-sigh- I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please R+R!!


End file.
